


红色 访俄之行

by Greme_Von (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Greme_Von
Summary: 代发作者lofter：琉璃先生





	红色 访俄之行

“唔……嗯~”压抑的轻喘极隐忍地逸出，还未被捕捉到便在高昂美妙的琵琶颤音里搅得支离破碎，淹没在了如潮的掌声里。  
“你这……家伙，这就是你说的比包厢还好的绝佳看表演的位置？”王耀喘息着，有点无力地攀紧了眼前人的肩膀。  
“嗯？这个位置有哪里让您不满吗？”伊万轻笑着，一手搂紧了对方纤细的腰肢一手加快了手上的动作，“这里可是只有维修工人才会进入的顶层栈道，有幕布挡着，没有人能打扰我们，视野还比包厢更高更开阔，穹形的屋顶设计更是让乐器演奏的声音宛如在你耳边吟唱~这可是万尼亚费心找到的地方呢~小耀不喜欢？”  
“……我以为你是想跟我谈什么正经事才带我离开上司们的呢！结果你居然是为了这个！”王耀瞪了伊万一眼，不过凤目含雾眼角微红的模样，却是没有半点迫力。  
“这次小耀过来的正经事，不就是加深我们两人的关系吗~万尼亚在做的事不也是嘛~”伊万低笑着答，下|腹紧贴着对方碾磨蹭动，带着粗茧的指尖更是坏心眼地挠弄着王耀分|身顶端的小洞。  
王耀……王耀他现在也就只能吸着气努力撑着不让自己比对方先缴械投降了……  
狭隘的顶层通道里纠缠的两人仿佛纠缠着融为一体，炙热的温度以及几乎要将自己揉进骨血般的力量让王耀彻底的失了神。  
只是就算他先“投降”，天性便是得寸进尺的斯拉夫人也没打算就此住手，一直紧搂着王耀不放的手将人拉着转身背向自己，沾满了两人浊液的手掌便探向了他身后，“小耀一眼都没看舞台呢~这不是浪费了？那可不行哟~要好好感受，才行~”  
“那你放我回包厢啊？”王耀有些紧张地攥住了面前的幕布——若是被后面那混蛋顶撞了出去，他就不用做人了，“表演都快结束了你还闹！上司找不到我们怎么办？！”  
“他们不会找我们的~”伊万俯身噬咬着身下人透红的耳垂，志得意满，“我们两个可是要满足他们的要求，认真深入发展两国关系，直到一个新的高度呢~”  
“现在，还不够……”  
……

第二天王耀真的是拼尽了全力才从床上下来的——在莫斯科大剧院里胡闹一通之后伊万直接就把人拉去了酒店继续深♂入交流，几乎将人榨干了最后一滴精力才意犹未尽地抱紧了王耀满身凌乱地睡了，结果早上天没亮就又开始发|情了，把王耀给折腾醒了不说，连早饭都没让王耀下床去吃……  
被迫享受（也被享受）了一顿人|体盛的王耀差点就没来得及赶上上司们的游艇。  
果然还是太纵容这混蛋了。  
王耀坐在游艇尾部，一只手揉捏着过度劳损的腰肌，仔细聆听前面两人上司对话的同时不忘谴责性地瞪了眼伊万。  
要不是船舱和过道全部被媒体占满了，他就是加塞，也要厚脸皮地挤进安保人员里假装工作人员以避免又被小熊拉走胡闹了。  
不过这么小一个游艇，伊万那家伙应该也没地方能供他胡闹……吧？  
高大的斯拉夫人微低头看着他笑眯起眼，挡住了初夏的阳光却让人越发的晕眩，“大家都在前面忙呢~这里太晒了哟，我们换个地方坐吧？”  
干坐着的确是有点无聊，王耀便点头应了，就见伊万立即就开始忙碌起来利落将船尾支架间扎好了粗绳网。  
……安保人员会准备好这些？  
不会是这家伙早有预谋吧？  
王耀审视了伊万一会儿，没想通他想玩什么花样，最后还是败在了对方纯洁（？）无辜（？）的笑脸下，慢吞吞走过去坐下……坐到一半就被伊万扯了一把，跌进了小熊怀里。  
王耀睁大了眼睛，却不防被亲在了额上，那一瞬的触感让他微微颤了颤，连快要出口的质问都忘了。  
很久以前，也曾有人这样，将自己当成新生的幼儿一般，牵着护着，亲吻着他的额头，低沉的嗓音带着笑意唤他……  
我的小布尔什维克……  
刹那的失神并未被伊万察觉，他将人在怀里调整了一下位置，很是开心地邀功，“小耀你腰痛对吧~那样坐网上腰会更加难受的哟，坐万尼亚身上就可以了~不用担心被人看见，河岸上因为安保不会有任何人的，至于船上的人，都在前面呢~绝不会有谁来打扰我们的哟~”  
“……”王耀……他还能说啥，只能接受了小熊的美意被圈进对方怀里。  
鼻尖是河水和伊万身上冰雪混合着硝烟的味道，弗朗西斯和路德他们极讨厌且害怕的气味，王耀却很喜欢。东方人骨子里也是某种意义上的战斗民族，数千年下来大部分的时间都是在战争中度过的，和平不过是暂时的休养，硝烟才是他最熟悉的味道。  
只不过……  
王耀有些气急败坏地扭头道：“你居然又有反应了？！”  
伊万满脸无辜，“没办法嘛~游艇太颠簸了。”  
说着他还坚挺着用力蹭了蹭王耀的屁股。  
……不，这种战斗还是不要了……  
只不过在无处借力的网上，又因为一夜鏖战而腰酸腿软的王耀自然是挣不开伊万的怀抱的，还被趁机扯下了皮带。  
“上司们都在前面呢！要是他们带着记者过来怎么办？！”王耀努力阻止小熊扒拉下自己的西装裤，脸都黑了。  
“那么，小耀就好好听着前面警戒吧~其他事都由万尼亚来操劳好了！”借着今早刚耕作过的松软湿润直接闯入门户，伊万在游艇的震动颠簸中得到了极致的愉悦，“别紧张，就算有人看见，我们也只是抱在一起罢了~说不定压根就看不见你呢，中俄新时代全面战略协作伙伴关系，自然是比你跟其他国家的关系更加紧密的，对吧~”  
才不是这么个紧密法啊！！！  
还有什么叫说不定就没看见他啊？！  
王耀都不知道他是该希望前面的会谈快点结束好让伊万停止胡闹，还是希望会谈时间长一点以防有人走到后面来发现他俩。  
游艇前面的笑声和断断续续的话语随风飘落在耳畔，他似乎听到了自家管家中正沉稳的声音一字一句地说“今年是中俄建交70周年，是里程碑，又是新起点……”又听到伊万家那位铁血上司带着笑的声音，说，“我们不能满足已取得的成就，还要把两国关系发展的更好……”  
新的……起点啊……  
压抑地喘息着，凉薄的指尖摩挲着斯拉夫人略带粗糙的脸颊，王耀无奈地偏头亲了亲他，在换来了小熊越发激烈的横冲直撞的同时，释然地无声叹了口气。  
就……重新开始吧……  
伊万并不知道王耀此刻的决断，他热切地啃咬着对方的后颈将人紧密地彻底圈抱在怀里，他喜欢这样的姿势，无论是做爱还是接吻，甚至哪怕只有普通的拥抱，能让他抱着王耀，感知着对方的体温和肌肤的触感，似乎整个人都属于他一般的错觉。  
不过他要是知道王耀这时的决定，怕是就是装，也要装的体贴温柔绝不表现出半分掌控欲的……  
只不过他不知道，所以在余韵散去后伊万不要脸地要求王耀等上司们下船之后两人再开着游艇出来再玩一次“船震”时，王耀还是没忍住给了永远吃不饱的北极熊一拳，只恨不能拿皮带抽他一顿，“你特么能不能改改你这得寸进尺的性子？！”  
只能说，熊永远是那只熊……  
所以王耀也依旧是被拉上了游艇重新来一次“二人世界”。  
等王耀跟伊万在暮色中回到冬宫，本以为上司们早该结束会谈回去酒店，还没等王耀跟伊万告别呢，就听随行人员告知他管家先生还在跟伊万上司会谈……目测会很久……  
……明天还要出席能源商务论坛和国际经济论坛呢！挑灯夜话什么啊？就不能回去之后电话里说吗？？两国现在还有什么没有合作吗？他连熊猫都送过来了！是送不是租！人本田菊就因为他延长了几年租期都万分感谢，这边你们还能有啥可py的？  
手腕被攥住，回头，斯拉夫人愉悦地笑露出八颗牙齿，“既然上司他们在会谈，那么万尼亚就带小耀来参观一下冬宫吧~放心，晚上这里没什么人的哟~”  
……所以你还想来一次冬宫普雷？？？  
深觉再纵容下去怕是没法自己走回酒店去了，王耀当机立断……在叶卡捷琳娜的皇后客厅里伊万按捺不住把人按金红色的沙发上亲吻时，直接翻身把人反压在了身下。  
轻撩着奶油色的柔软短发，王耀低头吻了下那双淡紫色的眼睛，任由那双大长腿夹缠上自己的腰，“今天晚上如果你不能把我留下来，明天就乖一点别胡闹，嗯？”  
伊万眯起眼权衡半晌，将人用力拉下，摁着王耀后脑勺啃咬上了对方的嘴唇，只余模糊不清的讨价还价，“仅限白天……”  
晚上照旧要来进行深♂入交流的是吧……  
考虑到后天一大早自己就走了，而王耀他也只是真的怕了伊万总爱在人多的场合拉自己躲一边胡闹，只要小熊乖乖的，晚上倒真的是随便浪无所谓。  
当然，前提是今晚他能把小熊做到没力气拉住他不放人……  
……

到了后半夜12点多，管家先生在伊万上司殷殷切切的送别下踏出冬宫大门时，王耀总算是紧赶慢赶地赶上了。  
管家先生敦厚温和的目光扫过王耀皱成梅干菜的衬衫和散开的黑发，笑得像只维尼熊，“非常抱歉让您久等了，下次如果再有延长会谈，我会通知您不必等我的。”  
——所以下次就请随意吧！不用管我们这些老头子！  
十年前还不赞同自家祖国大人同某东方古国过于亲近的某人的上司也笑得意味深长，“是我的错，我把您留太晚了，下次我会注意的。”  
——下次会注意连你家祖国一块留下的！  
“没事没事，我们要在国际社会贡献更多中俄方案，不好好交流沟通怎么行呢？期待以后更多的合作会面！”  
——绑定！  
“当然当然，不管是华为的困境还是关于全球化的进程，我们都是无条件支持你们的！”  
——绑定！  
“……”王耀看着那俩相谈甚欢大有转回去再聊到天亮的上司们，无语抚额。  
你们两个“卖国”卖的太明显了啊喂！  
【作者注：好久不见啊~  
最近都有看新闻吧？  
都被红色糖轰炸到感觉各种意义上的没活路了吧？  
官逼同死啊！！！  
恭喜伊万跟老王之间的关系又提升了一层，全面战略协作伙伴关系，这意思就是政治经济军事外交全方位的立场一致，换句话说，一体了……  
结婚证不要钱，去吧……  
然后啊，管家先生这访俄的内容，除了第一天的看熊猫和最后一天的经济论坛我没有yy，其他的基本都是看着画面就想上车啊有木有！莫斯科大剧院！涅瓦河游艇！冬宫被留到凌晨12点！  
我觉得我需要找个老司机来扩写个十万字……擦鼻血……】


End file.
